Computing devices generally include an antenna module to connect wirelessly to a base station. The antenna module may be included in a computing device such as a laptop, tablet, smartphone, cell phone, and the like. Specific absorption rate (SAR) is a way of measuring the quantity of radio frequency (RF) energy that is absorbed by the body. A computing device has to comply with a regulatory limit on SAR.